<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish by WKGR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459997">Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WKGR/pseuds/WKGR'>WKGR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Wish Fulfillment, in a twisted way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WKGR/pseuds/WKGR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我从未奢求过与自己的愿望如此接近。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wish</p><p>他将身体大幅前倾，倚靠在小圆桌的另一边，胳膊支在桌面上，仰起头打量着我。</p><p>近在咫尺，那懒散却充满侵略性的目光令我感到有些畏缩。我的手紧紧地攥着空玻璃杯，瞥见在暗色调的灯光下他敞开的领口，没有领带，和卷到手肘之上的衣袖。他用的香不知怎的有股威士忌的味道，有些奇怪，但我还挺喜欢的。</p><p>“我该怎么称呼你？”他问。</p><p>“……Nate。”</p><p>“好吧，Nate。跟着我。”</p><p>他的嘴角总是带着一丝弧度，所以我很难判断他刚才到底有没有在笑。直到他已经转身，走出了十来米，我才意识到自己还傻傻地待在原地。</p><p>现在应该还是下午。环顾四周，偌大的俱乐部内人影寥寥。我的心中燃起些许激动与期盼，忐忑地追上他的脚步，不近不远地跟在他身后。那背影看上去那么无害，似乎不及六尺的身高和匀称的体格，在不同的灯管下被映照得五彩斑斓；深褐色的头发随着他的步伐微微摇晃……</p><p>这就是在这个街区人尽皆知的“the Jackpot”。实际上，我对他不仅仅只是有所耳闻的程度。</p><p>在来到这个街区的第一天，我就从路边的青少年小孩口中听说了这号人物。不断的好运、无尽的财富、潇洒而狂妄的态度是他的标签。而在我第一次于club Lancelot亲眼目睹了他的真容后，说实话，我就被深深地吸引了——那一整夜的所见直到现在也令我如此难忘，它如此梦幻，梦幻得简直不像是真的。那天的他如明星般闪耀，我被人群淹没在后排，费劲地看见他一边制造着那一桌的十连胜，或是二十连胜，一边和女孩们轻快地说笑，或是和大伙从容地谈天……</p><p>从那之后，我便时不时就要光临这家的确不错的俱乐部。喝点短饮（shots），玩玩牌，顺便期待着遇到“the Jackpot”的光临。那时的我不知道他算是这家店的半个老板，还惊喜于他似乎也是个常客。我每次都爱占着位于角落里的同一张桌子。有时会有女孩来勾搭我，我倒也来者不拒，不过如果那天“the Jackpot”也在，我就总是忍不住偷偷瞟向在远处聚集的人群。那时女孩们似乎总是能发现我的心不在焉，因为她们往往会主动走开。</p><p>他的人生一定是许多人梦想中的样子。他就是当地的传奇。街坊四邻流传着他真假难辨的故事。</p><p>但我的想法早已开始变质了。</p><p>有时我会在打飞机的时候想到他。在我的幻想里有一场位于小房间内的秘密牌局——桌面之上，他波澜不惊地下注、跟注；桌面之下，我躲在桌布里给他吹箫。桌面之上，他在其他玩家面前华丽地摊牌；桌面之下，我一滴不剩地吞下嘴里的液体。屋外混沌而嘈杂的舞曲掩盖了我发出的细小声响，自始至终谁也没有意识到我的存在……</p><p>后来，类似这样的想法愈演愈烈。似乎是因为我在俱乐部里出现得比较频繁，又或许因为我总是看向他，他渐渐注意到了我的存在，这使我局促不安却又不免暗喜。有时，他会从远处忽然看上一眼角落里独自一人的我。这时我才意识到自己好像盯着他太久了，我慌张地想躲开那对视，但永远都迟了一步。</p><p>哪怕只是来自于他的那般短暂的注意都能够使我兴奋，而今天，他甚至来到了我的桌前，每一个举动都带着那么强烈的暗示性。</p><p>我从未奢求过与自己的愿望如此接近。</p><p>回到现实。在踏过好几层阶梯、拐过好几条走廊后，“the Jackpot”带我走进一个小厅。一位老姐坐在桌后摆弄着有两个显示器的电脑。</p><p>“Nate，我现在想要个白人妹子。你觉得怎么样？”“the Jackpot”回头看了看我。</p><p>“当然。”我发觉自己回答的声音似乎有点太小，于是又追加了点头。其实我无所谓，他如果说想叫个鸭都行——虽然我不知道有没有这个可能。据说他曾经有过一个黑人男友，可又据说好像是假的。而且就我所见，他和男孩们之间从来没有过那种意思的举动。</p><p>“Ashley有空。”那老姐的视线根本没有从屏幕上移开过，“我一会儿就叫她过来。”</p><p>“谢啦！”“the Jackpot”立刻自顾自地继续向前走，我只好默不作声地跟上。</p><p>最后我们来到了一个不大的套间。小小的起居室堆满了杂物，后面就是卧室和淋浴间。“the Jackpot”一进去就拉上窗帘，打开壁灯和空调，然后栽进那双人床。我很难不注意到床头柜上那显眼的彩色烟管和几袋东西。</p><p>“随便坐。”他招呼道，“想聊聊吗？……你看起来不怎么爱说话，倒也不要紧。”</p><p>我看了看周围，最后坐在一旁那张没有堆着衣服的沙发椅上——怎么还会有没堆满衣服的沙发椅呢？“the Jackpot”从抽屉里拿了点什么东西往嘴里塞。我胡乱扫视着这陌生的房间里的物品，说实话还是有点不自在。</p><p>“这是你的地方？”终于，我开口道。</p><p>“是的。当我来这边、时间又紧的时候，就会在这睡一觉；这地方基本上也就是用来睡觉。抱歉有点儿乱。Miranda打扫得不怎么样，不过义务劳动也没什么好抱怨的。”</p><p>因为他的嘴里有东西，说起话来含含糊糊的。</p><p>“你在吃什么？”</p><p>“喔，宝路。要来点吗？”</p><p>令我意外的回答。我还以为那是什么新型毒品。</p><p>“谢谢。”我接住他向我抛来的白色薄荷糖，在扔进嘴里之前看了看它那中空的小洞。</p><p>熟悉的味道在我的口腔里蔓延开来，与这室内的温度一同带给我凉意。柔和的夜灯下，他懒散地卧在床头那堆靠枕上，一只手垫在脑后，另一只手扣着腰带。他看向我时的含糊目光让我不知道如何形容；也许他和我一样因为沉默的境况而感到尴尬，又也许他根本不在意这些。本可以放点音乐的。屋内的香氛和他已经极不明显的古龙混杂在一起，忽然间，我发现自己的体味有那么重，重到连我自己都开始觉得没法接受。“不好意思，我想冲个澡……”</p><p>“去吧。”他抬了抬下巴。</p><p>关上浴室门后，我忍不住捏起自己的衣服闻了闻。虽说我有在用止汗剂，可我的身上还是会有这么大的味道吗？我好像从来没有在意过这一点，但现在它竟令我如此难堪。我用上了也许“the Jackpot”也会用的洗浴套装，因为眼闲把一瓶神秘的宝宝牛奶味洗发沐浴二合一的包装认真阅读了一遍。当我裹上浴巾，站在洗脸池前，我看到镜子里那张迷茫的脸。如果说之前我还遗留着些微的酒意，那么现在我已经完全清醒，而且更加勃起了。门外传来一些声响，我一边快速地吹干头发，一遍浏览着架子上的各种瓶瓶罐罐。除了一些基本的洗漱用品，许多都像是女人用的东西，还有几盒打开过的保险套。如他所言，这地方看来的确是用来“睡觉”的。</p><p>房间内的景象在我拉开门时已经大为改变。床上出现了一双穿着超短裤的大白腿，背对着我压住了“the Jackpot”的身影。她的屁股翘得那么高，我甚至可以看见从那吝啬布料边上露出的丰满臀部的一角。</p><p>“……嗨，Nate！这是Ashley。”“the Jackpot”从与女孩的亲热中挣脱出来，向我介绍道。</p><p>名叫Ashley的白人妹子回过头，上下打量着我的身体，诱惑般地舔了舔嘴唇：“身材不错。”</p><p>她有着一头金色的直短发，精致的五官妩媚又机灵，轻薄的吊带上衣被巨乳撑满，又在纤细的腰部空空荡荡，显然有所锻炼的健康手臂支撑在“the Jackpot”身体的两侧。完美的芭比娃娃。</p><p>我思考了两秒，当着他们的面解开了围在腰间的浴巾。</p><p>“我去，他有一根怪物老二！ ”</p><p>Ashley将她那双蓝色的眼睛瞪大，惊呼道；“the Jackpot”的神情则充满了意外。朋友，这是我屡试不爽的招数，每次都能收获令我享受的结果。</p><p>“……宝贝，只有他光着身子可不太公平。”“the Jackpot”说道，开始解起他衬衫的纽扣。Ashley起身，仅一秒钟就脱掉了那件吊带衫，又立刻连里带外地脱掉了裤子。雪白的大奶在她的胸前夸张地摇晃。她有许多纹身，但在我潦草的扫视下并没有发现任何来自当地帮派的痕迹。</p><p>与此同时，“the Jackpot”可算是解完了扣子，但令我意外的是他还穿了件打底背心。已经全裸的Ashley帮他解开腰带，连着鞋拉下长裤，被黑色中筒袜包裹的小腿令我屏息，不过那袜子马上也被脱掉了。“the Jackpot”看起来平常没怎么锻炼，他身上的肌肉轮廓不太明显，似乎还有点肚子，不过在我看来依然魅力不减。一道深色的毛发从他的肚脐开始向下延伸，埋进他身上仅剩的那条裤衩里。</p><p>拜托，让我看看他的下面到底是什么样子的。那双有着我永远没法欣赏的花哨美甲的手缓缓拉下裤腰，我的心跳开始加速……</p><p>不是我在自夸，我真的从来没见过比我更大的屌——除了那些黄片里。好吧，这一次也不例外。我开始担心“the Jackpot”在女孩子面前会因为我的尺寸而不爽。Ashley倒是如饥似渴地马上开始用手撸起他来，仿佛完全忘记了仍在一旁的我的存在。</p><p>“嘿，兄弟，别愣在那里。”“the Jackpot”向我唤道。</p><p>我略感狼狈地爬向他们的身边。“the Jackpot”惬意地躺在那里，一边玩弄着Ashley的头发，一边仍旧看起来相当自信地注视着我。我不知道自己先前在担心些什么。</p><p>跪在他的脚前，我忍不住想要屈服。</p><p>“让我看看你的本事，运动员小子。”他说。</p><p>我无法拒绝。我的右手自动向下圈住，开始惯性般地套弄。该死的肌肉记忆。片刻，Ashley放开手，又埋下了她的头。</p><p>他的一条腿弯曲着并向外分开，给了我一个相当好的观看视角。没割过，漂亮的颜色和形状，在我想象中的画面看来得要调整一下了。此外，我还能隐隐约约地看见后面的部分——虽然因为他浓密的毛发基本只是一片模糊的阴影。不知怎的，我为这窥视感到莫名的羞耻。</p><p>Ashley富有技巧的口交造成了不小的声响。就算我只是看着眼前的这一切来自慰，也仍然能够得到相当的满足。</p><p>“这真不错，宝贝……但为什么不和Nate玩玩呢？”“the Jackpot”抚摸着Ashley的后背，命令般的语调使她自觉地抬头，拉出一道长长的银线。</p><p>她充满欲望的目光转向了我。刚刚还沉浸在旁观位置的我突然被提到，有些手足无措，但“the Jackpot”带笑的眼神又让我有些期待。Ashley离开“the Jackpot”的身旁，轻轻推着我，让我躺倒在床上，然后她转了过去。看来是69。</p><p>我的视线和鼻腔都被她脱过毛的下体所占据。留意到她的裂隙形状，看来她还搞肛交。她的胸紧贴着我的腹部，刚刚给“the Jackpot”口过的嘴给我口了起来。她的嘴里炙热潮湿，将我包裹得那么紧，灵巧的舌头在其中隐秘地搅动。指甲的刮擦和轻柔的触碰令我直起鸡皮疙瘩。我不禁发出了一声让自己并不满意的喘息，只好赶快双手拉开她的臀瓣舔了起来。她给予的反应，该怎么说呢，质量还挺高的。</p><p>但不出一会儿，我的思绪就开始转移到了别处，忍不住想知道“the Jackpot”此时在做什么。不过这个问题马上就被他的实际行动回答了。我感到在我的面前传来动静，光线也变暗了几分，睁开眼，原来是已经戴好套的他用膝盖挪到了Ashley的后方。</p><p>我的呼吸在一瞬间停止了。那么近，好像我只要再努力仰起头，就可以碰到了……</p><p>然而事实是，我愣在原地，根本没有任何举动。</p><p>我呆滞地瞪大眼睛，看着他用双手抬高Ashley的腰，然后对准了位置，慢慢地插进那被我仔细舔过的入口中。</p><p>一切都发生在我眼前不过几寸的距离之内。</p><p>Ashley的呻吟融化在被我塞满的嘴里，我差一点儿丢人地先射了出来。</p><p>我的脑袋就在他们所结合的部位下方，热得一批，听见粘液的声响与他低声的叹息，闻见混杂的浓烈气味，看见两人随着撞击前后晃动。那么立体。我不知道自己应该把双手放在哪里，我想往上抱住他渗出汗的大腿，但最后我只是向下紧紧抓住了床单。</p><p>忽然间，我感到自己的下体又暴露在了空气之中，原来是Ashley有话要说。“……等等，Jackie。我想让这家伙也同时在我的身体里。”在我的耳中遥远地传来她的声音。</p><p>“the Jackpot”停下了动作，但仍然留在她体内。</p><p>“嗯……他太大了，我觉得你会裂开的。”</p><p>“他太大了”。我的脑海中不禁回响起他在说这四个字时所用的语调。</p><p>“别忘了我下面有两个洞……”Ashley的笑声很清脆。</p><p>“噢！我懂了。……Nate？”</p><p>“哈？哦，哦好。”</p><p>我有点没反应过来。我满脑子还滞留着刚刚发生的一切的影像，没有注意到他们现在说的话还和我有关系。</p><p>他们俩都笑了，整得我有点不好意思。</p><p>“Nate，润滑剂在床头柜里，劳烦你去拿一下了？”“the Jackpot”实际上并不容我反驳地请求道，挪了挪自己的膝盖，顺便调整了一下Ashley的位置，方便我从她身下钻出来。我的脑袋仍旧一片空白，拉开抽屉拿了该拿的东西，顺便又近距离瞥了眼在桌面上放着的那些物品。我不识货。再回过头时，他们已经是面对面坐着的姿势了。当然，鸡儿还在逼里。</p><p>“过来吧，老弟。”“the Jackpot”示意我坐在了紧贴Ashley后面的位置。他用腿把我的身子圈住，完成了一个其实我怀疑并不是很稳定的夹心三明治。</p><p>其实我本来没有指望他会跟我有身体接触的。即使是像这样。</p><p>当我进入Ashley体内时，不知是不是心理作用，似乎可以感受到前方那来自另一个硬物的压力。我率先尝试动了动，无论是姿势问题还是别的什么，都幸而没有想象中那么费劲——其实感觉很不错。Ashley惊叫着倒向位于她面前的“the Jackpot”，紧紧地攀附仿佛是要抓住什么救命稻草。</p><p>我知道这想法有些可笑，但在我看来他们两人真的像是更亲近些的关系……这感觉既荒谬又难以言喻。但可以肯定的是，我与他们的所有交集无论如何的确只有一根屌而已：虽说在菊里，却是局外人。</p><p>随着他们的动作，我暗中调整自己的速率，在几次尝试之后就轻松地变得契合起来。说真的，Ashley的确是个绞肉机。我以间歇的目光捕捉着眼前的情景，看见凹陷的腰窝，白皙光滑的后背，其之上所点缀的各色纹身，和埋在那颈侧忙着种草莓的另一个脑袋。他原本也不算服帖的发型被那姑娘揉得更加乱七八糟，遮住了他的脸。</p><p>也许是Ashley将自己的重量全权交给了他，他逐渐开始显得有些吃力，支撑在身后的双臂明显地发抖，两腿在我腰后也贴得越来越紧。就像他随时要坍塌。</p><p>鬼使神差般的，我伸出了双手。</p><p>真要说的话，我只是想帮个忙。我可以问心无愧地发誓。我越过Ashley的躯体，貌似在不经意间抚过他的肋骨——以至于连我自己都分辨不出到底是不是有意的。思来想去，最后还是卡在了他的腋下。打个不恰当的比方，你一般都会像这个样子举起猫狗。手里传来湿湿的、毛茸茸的感觉，不禁让我好奇那味道又是怎样的。</p><p>就在下一瞬间，我意识到自己正被什么强烈的目光所注视着。那必然是来自“the Jackpot”的。虽然有些害羞，但我还是得正视他。他的下半截脸埋藏在Ashley的肩后，被汗黏住的头发之下露出深色的眼睛。那紧密的视线怀着敌意，害得我差一点就松开了手，不过紧接着，我还是用力稳固住了我的支撑。</p><p>但他只是这样盯着我。并没有任何挣扎的动作，也没有要说什么的意思，只是继续忙着有关于Ashley的事情，和我一样。这样的默许，让我不禁猜测他是真的累了。</p><p>纵使如此，我仍感到慌乱。</p><p>随着越来越混乱的嘈杂，我的视线也变得无论如何都很模糊。我早该想到一直维持同一个姿势会有多么折磨人，我的胳膊可能得要痛上两天。</p><p>“Ashley，我……！”</p><p>他的音量增大，与此同时，我从手中感受到了来自于他的颤抖。</p><p>“噢！Jackie！”</p><p>手里的重量忽然间变得沉重无比，我一下子实在是支撑不住，“the Jackpot”就这样向后倒了下去。Ashley慌忙用手撑起了自己，才没有趴在他身上。而我也因为这，一下子抽出了她的体内，射在了她的屁股和后背上。</p><p>老天。</p><p>我忍不住闻了闻自己的手。</p><p> </p><p>“他只是在睡觉而已。”Ashley在擦干她的头发时对我说道，“话说，刚才真不错，男孩。”</p><p>是Ashley收拾了我们制造的烂摊子。那时，“the Jackpot”倒下后就变得一动不动，我傻眼了。他闭着眼，也没有什么表情，只有他的腹部随着呼吸起伏，看上去仿佛失去知觉。Ashley默默地替他擦了擦身子，然后给他盖上了一条毛毯。她带着我一起淋浴，这让我们不可避免地又在花洒下亲热了一番。当她整理完毕走向外面的房门，准备离开这里时，我仍然系着浴巾，手里拿着自己的衣服，有些犹豫。</p><p>“嘿，你们这儿能洗衣服吗？”我靠近她。</p><p>“好吧，臭宝宝！递给我，一会儿就给你送回来。”她咯咯笑着接过我的衣物，不免让我有些窘迫，但忽然间，她又以一种别样的眼神看着我。</p><p>“……你喜欢Jackie，不是吗？”她用悄悄话问。</p><p>“等等，什么——？”我也用悄悄话反驳道。</p><p>“可别以为我没注意到你在看着他时的样子，那实在可以用迷恋来形容！”</p><p>“而在我看来，你和他可要比这种关系显得更亲密！”慌张的我忍不住想要马上岔开话题，但就在这话在脱口而出的一刹那，我便已经后悔了。</p><p>Ashley愣住了。</p><p>“我跟他认识，仅此而已。天哪，你绝对是爱上了他，双性恋仔。”忽然间，她又一下子笑了出来，“悠着点，不然你一定会因为他的轻浮而伤心欲绝的！”</p><p>“不是——啊！”我有些恼火，“我的意思是，我觉得你跟他有点故事。”</p><p>“哇哦，冷静点。我明白的，你也不用再说了，咱们都把这放下吧。”她不知为何露出一脸洋洋得意的样子，拉开了房门，又停滞住，“不过，你最好别告诉他这个想法，他好像很不喜欢这种话题。顺便，他是直的。”</p><p>还不容我反应，她已快速关上了门，留下呆呆站在门口的我。该死。</p><p>真的是那样吗？我无法忽视她在最后所说的话，加以不经意间就涌现于脑海的情境，这些新鲜的记忆如此疯狂，它们永无止境般地在我的心中盘旋。</p><p>心猿意马地研究了一番室内的布置后，我忐忑地放轻脚步来到床边，偷偷观察起躺在那儿的人。就算是睡着，他的嘴角依然是向上的弧度，甚至有些可爱。我留恋着这一定再也不会有的时光，想要把一切都牢记在心。此时此刻，他看上去真是一点儿也不危险，只要我伸手，便可以摸摸他的脸颊。</p><p>然而，我仍旧明白，眼前的这人就是那个“the Jackpot”，那个赌徒中的传奇，那个坏坯混子(badass hustler)，那个有魄力的半拉丁裔，那个令我着迷的男人。我不愿做出任何破坏。我尽量没有声响地坐在床沿，内心明了身旁所躺着的是谁，享受这份难得的寂静。隐隐约约传来的嘈杂听起来并没有那么遥远，却仿佛来自于另外的世界……</p><p>“Nate？”</p><p>突然的动静让我差点弹射出去。</p><p>他眨了眨眼，转动眼球看向我：“你为什么还在这里？”</p><p>“不好意思，呃……我让Ashley帮我去洗了我的衣服，等这事完成了我就走。”</p><p>在他看不到的视角，我的手正紧紧攥着那条毛巾。他皱了皱眉。我不由得有些紧张，但也并不敢挪窝。</p><p>在我仍然惶恐之时，他从毛毯里伸出手，慢慢将我拉近。我的后脑勺被他牵制住，脸与脸之间就快要失去距离。这突如其来的举动使我暂停了呼吸，从那慢慢眯起的漆黑眼瞳里，我看不见任何东西。他的嘴唇贴在了我的之上，与此同时，他又放开了搁在我脑后的手。</p><p>我不免震惊。</p><p>虽然我本来可能产生了一万个疑问，但那一刻，这些所有占据我身心的问题全都被其中的一个所覆盖。</p><p>他在让我做选择？</p><p>凝固了几秒，我当然是选择进一步发展这个亲吻。那感觉过于不真实，我愿同时用美妙和忧郁来形容。不知为何，他所给予的反应比起此前一贯的作风截然不同。拘束。被动。疑虑。不出一会儿，他就气喘吁吁地把我推开了。</p><p>我实在搞不清楚状况。我以为我一直都还挺擅长亲吻，或许是因为他确实不基，可要真是如此，那他又为什么要主动这么做？总之，无论如何都感觉说不通。</p><p>他坐起来，毛毯滑落在他的腿上，使我忍不住又看了两眼。此时，他那副应被解释为思索的神情使我不禁联想起他经常会在牌桌上所展现的状态。</p><p>良久，他缓慢地开口，压低的嗓音让我不得不战栗：“所以你还是想要这样的，哈？不好意思，但我已经尽我所能了。我也不知道我今天是哪根筋搭错了，可能是太累了，别介意。”</p><p>从他这几句话中理解出的信息使我一时有点难以接受。我发不出声。</p><p>他看起来也不想再继续说下去，只是自顾自地穿起了衣服，却也不避讳来自于我的注视。本来再正常不过的穿衣动作在我眼中完全不对劲，到头来感到不好意思的反正也只有我自己。当他已经站在镜子前整理头发时，我仍然坐在原地，呆呆地看着他的背影。等他转过头时，他已经变回了那副熟悉的、典型的属于“the Jackpot”的自满面孔。</p><p>“我说兄弟，放松点，别把事情搞得这么紧张。你以后还会再来的吧？我是说，来这个俱乐部。所以我们总还是会再碰见对方。”他将胳膊搭在斗柜上，仿佛想要写满随意般地斜倚，但那故作轻松的语气和动作不自然得很像是要掩盖些什么，“别再总是一个人待着了。什么时候，来和我们一起玩玩吧，找点乐子，聊聊天什么的。”</p><p>“有道理。我到时候看看。”我终于还是挤出了回复。口头上附和着，心中却早已被莫名的沮丧填满。他一定是在忽悠我。就算他语出真心，其实我也无法想象未来还能如何——我，一个没有来头和故事的随便什么人，和那个“the Jackpot”？我反正是觉得像今天这种一次性的交集已经非常极限了。</p><p>“好。”他咧开嘴笑了笑，“那就好。”</p><p>是否，愿望（wishes）本该如此？</p><p>我祈祷我的衣服能快点洗好。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>不知为何我总是把好好的车开得这么忧伤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>